


Humility, Liberality

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley practices virtues.





	Humility, Liberality

Crowley is full of pride, it's one of the characteristics of demons. Whatever he wants, he can do with a snap of his fingers. He can fill his life with beautiful accessories, cheat at any skill past human perfection. He can be generous, and bask in others' gratitude.

Watching the kneeling, focused woman give the kiss of life to a comatose and filthy man lying in a pool of his own vomit and piss, Crowley thinks _I could never do that_. The woman keeps working, even though she wants to gag, and the man breathes again.

Crowley feels strangely small.

 

 

*

 

Every few years Crowley throws out most of his possessions for no longer being cool enough to share his life. A few things always make it through - his sofa has won a reprieve as making an ironic retro statement. He's not sure he understands what that is, but the magazines suggest it's good.

Normally the things simply vanish, and are replaced. This time he remembers Aziraphale's blanched face when the bill for the council tax came through, sells his stuff, then quietly pays the angel's debt.

He never tells Aziraphale he's the one who did it, of course.


End file.
